Love Potion Number Nine
by Pink HPFFG
Summary: When Hermione comes to spend the summer with the Weasleys and Harry, both Ron and Hermione don't know what has come their way. But what happens when you mix in a bit of Fleur Delacour, psychology books and a dash of Love Potion Number Nine?


Before we begin, we'll take a moment to explain. This is a joint fic between Pink Inspiration and HarryPotterFanFicGirl. It is the same story, told from two different points of view; Hermione's and Ron's. Pink Inspiration is writing Ron, and HarryPotterFanFicGirl is writing Hermione. Enjoy!

****

Summary: Hermione and Ron seem to be confused about each other. When Hermione comes to spend the summer with the Weasleys and Harry, both Ron and Hermione don't know what has come their way. What happens when you mix in a bit of Fleur Delacour, psychology books, and a dash of Love Potion Number Nine? Only an original story can explain this fiasco... 

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: Nothing but plot belongs to us. J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Co. owns Harry Potter, all book/movie references, and other characters, and the song Love Potion Number Nine belongs to The Searchers.

****

Love Potion Number Nine

__

I took my troubles down to Madame Rue

You know the gypsy with the gold-capped tooth

She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine

Sellin' little bottles of Love Potion Number Nine

Chapter One

Ron 

It was a really beautiful summer day today. The perfect day for something incredible to happen, I thought. And incredible it was! Hermione was coming to the Burrow today, and I could hardly wait. Of course, I had to partly hide my excitement from Harry who always seemed to be able to hide his emotions whenever he wanted to. At the moment, we were both just waking up and walking downstairs to eat breakfast. 

"Hello, boys," my father greeted us, looking up for a brief moment from the Daily Prophet to smile at us.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry said and went to sit down at the table. I nodded and followed. The breakfast consisted of pancakes, fruit and sausages. While I was filling my plate, Mum came up behind us to give us hugs. 

"My, my, Harry. Eat all you can. You are just _too_ skinny, dear," she said as she always did every morning. 

Trying to act casual, I asked, "so when is Hermione coming today?" Mum just smiled.

"She should be here in twenty minutes. You two young men better get dressed." Harry and I dropped our forks, and with a loud scraping of chairs on the kitchen floor, we rushed upstairs to get dressed. 

When we were safely upstairs, Harry began pulling off his pajama shirt and pulling on a blue one. "You excited to see Hermione, Ron?" He asked.

I shrugged, although I knew that if I could, I would've jumped up and down yelling "Hell yeah!" 

"I am. Ginny went to visit her this summer, and she said Hermione looks really different. She's still the same bookworm, though," Harry said as he slid his pants on. 

"Well, you can take the kid out of the book, but you can't take the book out of the kid, if you know what I mean, Harry," I said with another shrug as I went to my dresser to comb my hair. 

"Yeah," said Harry as he draped a towel over his shoulder and went to open the door. He didn't get very far, though, because suddenly I heard a, 

"Hermione!" from Harry. I rushed over, just as Hermione stepped through the room and gave Harry a big hug. He picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed as he set her down.

"Nice to see you Harry," she said, as her gaze shifted to me. Then I remembered: _I didn't have a shirt on._ I quickly pulled the first thing I could find over my head, hoping no one could see my cheeks burning.

I walked over to her and we shook hands. Why, I never knew, but we had never really hugged before. It was just something between us. I wished I could've embraced her and spun her around, and made her laugh, like Harry did.

"Hey Ron," she said softly and smiled.

"Hi," I said clumsily and ran a hand through my hair nervously. Harry walked over to us, and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"How about we do something outside, Hermione?" He asked and winked. Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I'd love that. Is Ginny here, though?" She asked. Immediately I frowned, and so did Harry. Harry, always being able to keep his cool, nodded and led her outside where Ginny was sitting on the swing. She looked up briefly, and saw Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione!" She cried happily and hugged her. How come I was the only one who didn't get to hug Hermione? Was I gross? Did I smell bad? Did I have something stuck in my teeth? I ran a tongue over my teeth and felt that everything was intact.

"Hello, Ginny!" Hermione said and hugged her tighter. I felt jealousy creep into my veins. How _dare_ she, my own little sister at that, steal all of Hermione's attention away from me? I could not believe that girl! Ginny's voice brought me out of my steam dream.

"Want to go swimming?" She asked or something like that. I really hadn't been paying attention, and now I was officially off in La-La Land when Ginny mentioned swimming. Hermione had changed. And by changing, I mean she would GORGEOUS in a bathing suit. I secretly hoped she would be wearing something two pieced, maybe red, and not too modest…

I heard Harry agree, and everyone started heading back into the house. I caught up to Hermione who was walking slowly with slumped shoulders. 

"I guess we're going swimming then," I said dumbly. Nice going, you prat. Just state the most obvious of the obvious, won't you? I mentally slapped myself for saying something so retarded. A sudden awful thought hit me. 

"You coming?" I asked urgently. What if she thought I would look fat and gross in swimming trunks? Horrors! I was never self-conscious like Ginny always was. That wasn't the thing that I was all that worried about though. What if Hermione didn't come?

I was relieved to see a silent yes as she nodded. We rushed to the house and I went up to my room to change. Harry was already in there, and he was just tying the drawstrings of his trunks. I could see why Harry didn't mind swimming. Sure, he was skinny and all, but at least he had somewhat of a toned chest and arms. I shuddered as I pulled on my burnt-orange coloured trunks that had blue along the waistline. After tying a final knot, I threw Harry his towel and draped mine over my shoulder. I was hoping to look at least a bit, well, sexy. I snorted. Yeah, right.

When we got down to the landing, Ginny was already there. Mum had bought her a black bikini, and even though she was my sister, I had to admit it looked pretty good. If I were Harry, I would be interested in her right now. But Harry's eyes were elsewhere. I quickly turned around and saw Hermione coming down the stairs in a two-piece, and it _was_ red. Why was she wearing a shirt over? She didn't have something to hide. Actually, she didn't have _anything _to hide, in my opinion.

When we arrived at the lake, I was disappointed to see Hermione just setting out her towel and sitting down. She wasn't even going to come in! I heard Harry and Ginny trying to persuade her to come, and finally she relented_. _

Watching her take off her tee shirt cautiously wasn't such a bad activity, I mused. That was a bit of an understatement actually. She was stunning.

It wasn't long before we were all having the time of our lives. I wasn't even thinking about my appearance! At that very moment, I felt something warm touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hermione.

"It's time to head back," she told me softly. I nodded and followed her out of the lake. After drying ourselves off, we headed home to one of Mum's delicious suppers.

Today was certainly a long day. I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of Hermione again. 

I wonder what tomorrow will bring?

***

Hermione 

Ever since I had crossed the barrier at King's Cross and went home with my mum and dad, I had been looking forward to going and visiting the Weasleys at the Burrow. It was a tradition that had begun the summer after my third year. And today was the day. 

I was really nervous. I hadn't seen Harry or Ron in about a month. Ginny had just visited me, and she said I looked really different. What if they did too?

I don't understand why she said that though. I mean yeah, I was a little taller, and my hair was a little longer and a little less bushy (not enough for my liking though), and sure, I was a little curvier, but that's all! Ginny doesn't know what's she's talking about. She's too in love with Colin Creevey to notice anything.

I was sitting in the parlor when Mr. Weasley fell out of our fireplace coming to get me. It was time to go!

"They're upstairs," Mrs. Weasley said, after giving me one of her famous hugs. 

"Okay," I said, feeling quite excited.

I hurried upstairs and stood in front of Ron's room. I hadn't seen him in a month. What if he had changed?

I didn't have much time to ponder however, because before I even had the chance to knock, the door had opened and there stood Harry.

And towards the back of the room was Ron. _And he didn't have a shirt on._

If I had said it had been a sight for sore eyes, I would've been lying. Ron had certainly changed since I had last seen him.

His hair was a bit longer, which I liked a lot. His Quidditch training had certainly paid off; his chest and arm muscles were very defined, and he was quite tan from being out in the sun.

To make a long story short, Ron was _very_ good looking.

He looked rather embarrassed however, and put his shirt on quickly as Harry picked me up and spun me around.

I shrieked with laughter and he set me down. 

"Nice to see you Harry," I laughed. 

Then I looked at Ron. Timidly, I walked over to him. I desperately wanted him to hug me (he never has before), but he stuck out his hand and reluctantly I shook it.

"Hey Ron," I said.

"Hi," he breathed as he ran his hair through his hand through his gorgeous ginger hair.

"Stop…" I silently told him. If he hadn't, I probably would've fainted on the spot.

Then Harry walked over and put an arm around my shoulders. 

"How about we do something outside Hermione?" Then he winked at me.

He was acting really strange. I raised my eyebrow. What was with him?

I snuck a glance at Ron, and I knew I had to say something, before I started to melt on the spot.

"I'd love that," I lied. I needed to get out of Ron's room; I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. "Is Ginny here though?" I needed to have a little talk with that girl.

I looked at Ron (I know, again. I couldn't help it!), and he was frowning. I knew he didn't really want to hang around his sister, but I needed another girl around. Harry was acting very strange (I'm going to have to check my Muggle psychology books, maybe I'll figure out why he's acting like such a prat), and Ron kept beaming those amazing, amazing blue eyes (did I mention they were amazing?) into my head. I couldn't take it!

Harry led me out to the swing near the lake, and there was Ginny.

Thank the LORD.

She looked up, saw us, and ran over.

"Hi Hermione!" she cried, giving me a hug.

"Hello Ginny!" I hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear "You didn't tell me that he changed too!"

She smirked, like she knew this would be my reaction. Then her smile widened evilly. 

"Let's go swimming! It's a perfect day, really warm and all," she said. 

I shot her a death glare. She was going to pay.

Ron, like me, looked reluctant, but Harry seemed really excited. 

"Yeah, that's a great idea!"

Before I had the chance to object, Harry and Ginny were running to the house to change.

Ron half-smiled at me. 

"I guess we're going swimming then," he said. Then he started walking towards the house. "You coming?" I just nodded. I did not want to go swimming.

I only had one bathing suit: a two-piece Mum had gotten me from London. I hadn't even tried it on yet, that was how determined I was not to wear it. But she made me pack it, and wouldn't let me go buy a different bathing suit to bring. It would probably look awful on me.

I went into Ginny's room to get my suit, and saw that she had already changed.

It was no wonder _she_ wanted to go swimming. She looked gorgeous! She had on a black string bikini, with a tiger stripped sarong around her waist.

I should've brought a sarong. All I had was my suit and a tee shirt.

I didn't say a word to Ginny, I just grabbed my suit and went to the bathroom to change. 

My suit was red, and it was relatively plain. Luckily I filled it out.

It didn't look too awful on me, but I still felt really self-conscious. My skin was really pale, and my stomach was kind of squishy. It wasn't tight like Ginny's. 

I pulled on my tee shirt and walked outside. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all waiting for me. I was the only one with a tee shirt on. Both Ron and Harry were really muscular, and Ginny looked beautiful and skinny. I felt fat and ugly.

I had decided by the time we got to the lake that I was definitely not going to swim, I'd just watch.

Harry and Ron jumped in, with Ginny not far behind. "Come on Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"That's all right," I called back. "I'm not a very good swimmer," I lied. It was becoming a habit.

"That's okay, we'll help you!" Ginny yelled. I could've killed her. There was no way I could get out of it now. Self-consciously, I pulled off my tee shirt. I looked awful, and I knew it. I was going to give Ginny hell for this.

That night, Mrs. Weasley made a fantastic meal of mincemeat pie and treacle tart.

After a "light show" from Fred and George, we headed to bed. It's been a long day. 

I wonder what tomorrow will bring?

=========================================

A/N (Pink Inspiration)- Okay, you're wondering why on earth I, Pink Inspiration and my partner HarryPotterFanFicGirl make a story called Love Potion Number Nine. Well, truly that's our inspiration for this ficlet here. We were thinking, "now what are we supposed to write it about?" and I started singing Love Potion Number Nine, and VOILA! This ficcy here was born. There will also be little snippets of the song throughout the next few chappies.

A/N (HarryPotterFanFicGirl)- Well, what do you think? I'm really happy with it, and believe me, if you thought THIS was good, just wait. I am so excited about writing the next chapters. Don't forget to review!!


End file.
